Don't Leave Me
by MollyMaitland
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a little ficklet that I have thought out, sorry its short, but I hope to add more chapters. All about Molly's feelings and romance.</html>
1. Chapter 1 - the Kiss

**'Because I love you'. The words kept bouncing round her head until suddenly she was back in the open with the white sheet and captain James, only this time, it was a booby trap, and an ambush. She heard an explosion, and again the image moved to Rolex boys dead body, and the flies and the bullet holes and the blood, and then suddenly that was an ambush too, and she heard captain James cry out, and then her vision went red too, and then she woke up.**

**She slowly dragged herself out of bed. It was 4 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. There was too much crazy shit going on in her head, and like she had told smirf, she just needed to put it in a box under the stairs. As she was in Afghanistan though, a run would just have to do. She pulled on her running shorts and a cool t-shirt, and grabbed her gun. She slowly pulled away the sheets to her tent, and set off around the boundary of the camp.**

**Half way round she saw a figure sat on the ground. She instinctively put her hand on her gun, until she got close enough to see that the figure was actually captain James. She walked up to him, and sat down, not saying a word. They sat there for 5 minutes, not saying a word, until captain James finally spoke. 'Your up early' he said. 'I couldn't sleep' Molly replied softly. 'It is all very overwhelming isn't it. If you ever need anyone to talk to Molly, just know that I am here for you.' Captain James whispered back. **

**'Its all so quiet and peaceful isn't it. It makes you wonder why anyone would want to ruin this beautiful landscape, let alone kill children' Molly said. Captain James said nothing, and they sat in silence again but after a while captain James moved his hand next to Molly's and slowly started wrapping his fingers around hers. They sat like that for what felt like hours, but realistically was only around 10 minutes. Eventually, they heard the wake up sirens, and knew people would be emerging soon, even in this quiet patch on bastian. Captain James suddenly turned round, and caught Molly out of surprise by kissing her full on. He came at her with so much force he knocked her to the ground, but neither of them noticed, and just enjoyed the taste of each other. Molly ran her fingers through captain James' hair, and he grabbed her by the waist, but before he could develop things any further, as he so wanted to, he heard the shouts of the under 5's coming towards them. He reluctantly pulled away, and she was left wanting. 'Don't leave me Molly. I swore to myself never to engage myself with anyone under my command Dawes, and look how well that has gone. I lasted 4 years Molly, but I have given that all up for you. Don't let this get involved with anything Molly. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you' , and with that he walked away in the opposite direction to the ever nearing under 5's. when they got near Molly they had obviously seen something, but not enough to know what actually happened. 'So what happened there then Medic' mike asked, and all the others cheered him on. 'Nothing you tossers' Molly replied, and stormed of, to the chanting of the men. She just wasn't in the mood for this.**


	2. Chapter 2 - the Night Visit

It was midnight at Bastian, and it had been 30 minutes since Molly had heard the last soldier coming past. She decided it was safe, so she stood up. It was 45 degrees in afghan, so she was sleeping in only a vest top that she had cut so it revealed her stomach, and some shorts she had also cut so they were more like pants. She grabbed her dressing gown to preserve her modesty, and she walked out of her tent. The night air was cool compared to her hot stuffy tent, and she just stood there for a minute taking deep breaths.

After a while, she set off walking. As she neared the tent she quietened her footsteps, and carefully pulled open the fabric. She tiptoed in, and sat down on a chair opposite his bed. He turned to face her, still sleeping, and took a deep breath.

She decided that the chair wasn't comfy enough, so sat down on the floor, and leant against his bed. She sat there for half an hour, before she realised she was cold. She carefully stood up, lifted the top section of the undone sleeping bag, and quietly got into the warm bed. She snuggled down against him. She could smell his smell, and feel his breath tickling the back of her head.

She turned round, her face inches from his, and just looked intently at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, not like the soldier she knew and loved, and it was like all bad memories were removed from his head. He let out a big sigh, and moved his arm to pull her closer, even though he was still sleeping and didn't know she was there. She rested her cheek on his smooth, warm chest, and wrapped her arm around his waist. She felt so warm, and protected, and safe in his arms. She pulled the sleeping bag over them, and settled down enveloped in his arms, and thinking about nothing but him. The world felt right again as she drifted off to sleep.

'Molly'. She was still asleep. He shook her again. 'Molly'. She slowly opened her bleary eyes, and looked up at him. God she was so beautiful. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and started whispering to her. She had her head rested on his chest, and one arm around his waist. 'Molly, how long have you been here' he whispered. 'Sorry Bossman' she whispered. 'I couldn't sleep, and thought you might like some company' she murmured with her eyes still shut, still half asleep. He chuckled making her head bounce on his chest, and then grew silent, as if he was going to go back to sleep. He slowly turned around, pinning her under him. 'Sir' she started to say, but did not finish the word before he captured her mouth in a scorching kiss, and all thought flew out of her brain as her instincts kicked in.

2 hours later, the waking siren went off across the camp, and slowly, people began to emerge from their tents.

'Shit Dawes, I can hear footsteps coming this way' the captain whispered to Molly. 'Oh crap! Grab my clothes off the floor, and I will go' Molly answered back. 'There is no time' The Captain whispered to Molly, as he bent down to pick up her clothes and barely had time to put them in the sleeping bag before smurf walked in the tent. Molly had shuffled behind the captain, so it just looked like his sleeping bag was rather puffy, and had her clothes next to her. 'Shit smurf! What have I told you about checking before you come in !' 'Sorry Sir' smurf said before he carried on with what he was about to say. 'The general wants to see you before breakfast about a new mission'. The captain said he would go. 'Come on then' said smurf. 'I...I will be there in a minute' the captain stammered. Smurf nodded, and then walked out, but popped his head back in quickly. 'By the way, have you seen Molly, I need to speak to her, and I can't find her anywhere.

'Im sure she is about some where' the captain said with confidence, and Molly had to hold back a chuckle. When smurf had gone Molly pulled the sleeping bag down to her chin. 'That was close' the captain said. 'Go on then Molly urged. 'Just one more' the captain said with a cheeky grin on his face, and kissed her from her neck to her mouth. 'Go on' Molly said laughing, 'and tell me if the coast is clear' she said whilst pulling on her vest top and shorts. 'Go go go!' shouted the captain, and Molly sprinted out of Captain James' tent, to her own.

**Thank you everyone so much for all the views and lovely reviews, it makes my writing worthwhile. A big shout out to ****GeekChicAnonymous,** **yellowshiningstars,** **POTC misty potter temple, and Mixider for all their help, support and encouragement in the writing of this, so thank you guys! As always please review as it makes my day, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**MollyMaitland**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Move

Don't leave me chapter 3

The sirens woke her. Ringing loudly all around her. She heard the others coming out of their tents, and going to the meeting room, loudly. She slowly dragged her sleep heavy limbs from her bed, and started walking towards the others. 'You look sloppy Dawsy' Smurf chided. 'I'd look better than you ever could even if i had been dragged through 10 Afghan bushes' Molly snapped back, feeling a little guilty about the harsh comment that just rolled off her tongue without her even thinking about it.

Once they had reached the meeting tent, they all piled in, Molly going in first. As she walked in she immediatly noticed Captain James, standing upright, with a worried look on his face. There was also the colonel and two generals standing either side on him. 'This must be important' Smurf whispered at her, and she nodded slowly in agreement, not really able to focus on anything but Captain James. 'Snap out of it Molly' she thought to herself. Suddenly the colonel started speaking.

'We have gathered you here to inform you that you will be leaving at exactly 0500 in the morning, to go back to your small hold, where you were has been an... incident, which has threatened the safety of the civilians, so this mission is of upmost importance. Any questions ?' the room was deathly silent. 'Good. Then you are all dismissed.' everyone filed out, not saying a word, including the colonel and his two generals. Just before Molly was about to leave, she felt a soft hand on her, that sent a shiver through her spine. Because of her reaction, she knew immediately whose hand it was. 'Wait a minute' said a deep voice behind her. She turned and smiled up at him. 'Meet me in 5 minutes in my cabin, oh, and bring some medical shit with you to make it look less suspicious.' Molly smirked. 'But it would have no reason to be suspicious would it boss, unless you have dirty thoughts in you mind!' She looked up at him, a glint in her eye. 'Just meet me there in 5' bossman said, and strode off.

True to her word,five minutes later, Molly gathered up some 'medical shit', which consisted of some blister cream, a bandage, and Captain James' medical report, and headed over to his cabin. She knocked on his door tentatively. It felt weird. When they had their midnight meeting last week, which they both swore not to repeat, as they had been to close to being found out, Captain James was in his own tent. Now, because one of the generals was going home, and was not being replaced, Captain James had been upgraded to a cabin.

He opened the door, a wide smile on his face. 'Ah, I see you chose to bring my blister cream' he said smiling. 'I was going to come to the med tent this afternoon to get them looked at, but now your here I won't need to bother!

'As if boss!' Molly chided. 'I haven't prepared myself for your stinky feet yet, and trust me, it takes a lot of preparation!'

'Oh does it now?' bossman replied.

'Yes it does... Charles!'

'where did you find that information' Captain James said, his face slightly paler than before.

'You forget medicals have full access to your medical history, which naturally will have your full name on it Captain Charles Edward James!' Molly replied smirking.

He suddenly pushed her up against his wall, catching her mouth in a passionate kiss. All rational thoughts flew out of her mind, she could only feel his mouth on hers, and his taught muscles pressing against her. They kissed just like they had that first morning in Bastian, when the under 5's had nearly caught them. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to break it off, and go pack ready for the morning. She pulled away, gasping for breath, and looking into his eyes, not once breaking the contact.

'I have to go now' she said slowly, as if maybe, if she said it slowly enough, it would not be true.

'I know you do' Captain James said to her. 'Come see me after you have packed?'

'No' she replied. 'It will look too suspicious. We will see each other whilst eating, but that will be it for today' she said, not really believing she was saying this. It was normally him saying this to her, but sadly, they both knew she was right.

'Ok then' he said, and she walked out.

'I'm not going to give you the same speech that I always give' the Colonel shouted, over the noise of the helicopter waiting to take them away. 'All I am going to say, is that you know this place now. You made mistakes last time. You are lucky enough, or unlucky enough to be given a second chance at this. Do it well. Stay observant. Think, and most of all, look after each other', and with that he walked off leaving them to get onto the helicopter. They were only allowed one, so they had the bare essentials on board with them, and the rest of their kit was following tomorrow. They were on red alert. A helicopter had been shot down two days previously, so all flights were grounded, but as their mission was so important, they had been permitted to fly.

Everything was going smoothly so far. It was quiet, and Molly was just thinking how quiet and peaceful the mountains looked. Suddenly they felt the helicopter jolt, and the ride was no longer smooth. The helicopter had picked up speed, and the people on the side were firing at something. Then it all stopped, and was quiet again, ass if nothing had happened.

When they landed, the Afghan troops were there to cover them into the compound, but they were not needed. It was all so quiet. Too quiet. Then she realised why. There were no children playing outside, as they always did, not people walking about on their day too day business, no movement whatsoever. She wondered what this 'Incident' had been.

Once they got into the camp captain James announced for them to put their stuff away, and meet at the front gates in 5. They all did so, and got ready for their first patrol. Captain James put his hand on the door handle, pulled, and walked out, with Molly and the rest of 2 section close behind him.

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I really enjoyed reading them, and sorry for not updating for AGES! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always please review!**

**MollyMaitland**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Surgery

Don't Leave me chapter 4

_Captain James put his hand on the door handle, pulled, and walked out, with Molly and the rest of 2 section close behind him._

He then dropped back, and joined Molly in last place. They walked for 15 minutes, seeing nothing of any interest, no people anywhere.

'What was this incident exactly?' Molly asked Captain James under her breath. Captain James only turned to her and mouthed 'Not here, not now' so she turned away focusing on her role of back patrol.

Suddenly there was a shout from the front. Everyone was immediately firing at a target in the trees.

Molly fired with them. She felt the bullets flying past her, and going nowhere. They gave her a thrill nothing else did. A thrill she would not want to repeat. Suddenly she heard a different sound. A sound like a 'thud' of a bullet hitting home, a bullet that had reached its target.

She immediately spun round, to see who needed her medical attention. At that moment she felt all the blood rush out of her. Everything seemed in slow motion. All she could see was Captain James lying on the floor bleeding out. He was still conscious, and the wound didn't look too bad, but he had still been shot, and he still needed emergency medical treatment. As she put pressure on the wound she realised the firing had stopped, and the shocked faces of 2 section crowded round.

'What are you doing just standing there' Molly shouted, the panic and fear in her voice. One of the under fives moved away to radio for an air ambulance. He returned to the group, his face paler than before.

'The radio's down' he said, almost whispering.

'Ok try the emergency phone then' said Molly, taking charge.

'Its also down' replied a different person.

'Shit' Molly cursed under her breath. They had only had one, very brief training session in the case of this, as it was very rare.

'Okay. Get the stretcher out of my bag and assemble it. I want 4 of you to carry it, whilst I am looking after Bossman. I want the rest of you covering us as we are so fucking vulnerable now' Molly shouted, the hint of tears trying to fall as she got to the end of her commands. The under 5's did as she asked, as she kept applying pressure in Captain James' thigh.

They lifted him onto the stretcher, being as quick and delicate as possible. They set off, Molly staying with the Captain the whole time. He was now groaning as she hadn't given him any pain relief to try and keep him conscious.

By some miracle they all made it back the their camp, and rushed Captain James back to the med tent.

'Okay. 2 of you tossers I want to stay here with me. Someone else go and contact Bastian with the emergency radio, and tell them we need them here ASAP, and I want everyone else out of here.' Molly commanded, now fitting to the role of boss.

They laid captain James on the bed there. She had never thought they would have had to use this emergency equipment. She put a drip in his arm to administer blood, and pain relief. She had padded the would so well that it had stopped bleeding now, and slowly captain James started coming round. She sent away the two who had stayed.

'Molly' captain James said, with his eyes closed.

'You are going to be ok sir. Judging by the time it took you to come round, I'd say the bleeding wasn't as severe as I thought, and you will be as right as rain in no time' molly smiled at him.

'Where am I' asked captain James, a confused look on his face.

'Well' laughed molly. ' that's a long story. See, it turns out all of the radio happens to be down, as well as the mobile lines, so we couldn't contact an air ambulance for you, so here you are back at base.'

Just at that moment smurf walked in, a solemn look on his face. ' I am afraid we are going to have to stay here for a while. They say that because captain James isn't too bad they aren't willing to send out a helicopter. All the flights are grounded after another two helicopters have been shot down, but they did say that we're not to go on patrol anymore.'

'Molly looked at captain James in despair. 'Looks like your gonna have to stay here a bit then Bossman' she whispered to the sleeping from of captain James, who was dead to the world because of the strong pain killers and antibiotics she had pumped into him.

That night Molly didn't leave captain James' side, stroking his head and comforting him from the pain whenever he woke up. She was constantly there to check he was stable, and to keep checking the monitoring machine's. In the morning a bunch of the under 5's came in to watch him whilst Molly got some shut-eye, but she only slept for 2 hours and went straight back to captain James afterwards.

' we're doing the night tonight' they told her, in a no-nonsense type of voice, so sure enough, with protest, Molly went to bed, whilst 4 of 2section stayed up with the captain.

Molly kept having dreams of Captain James going down again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. She looked up at the deathly pale face of smurf. 'Somethings happened Molls' he said whispering.

'One minute he was fine, and the next he started having fits'.Molly jumped out of her beed, still dressed, and ran over to the med tent. As she walked in she could see how serious this was. The sheets around Captain James were drenched with sweat, and there were 4 under 5's restraining him as he shuddered and rolled. Molly quickly tore thee sheets from his bed, and got a sliver foil blanket, and wrapped him in that. She then put her hand on his head. It was hot, and wet. 'He's got a fever' she said. 'there must be an infection somewhere.' suddenly she noticed a red rash around his bullet wound. 'shit!' she shouted.

'Ok, it seems bossman must have the bullet still in his leg, which is causing him the infection. Now we are going to have to get it out, but they don't supply us with any anaesthesia equipment, so this is not going to be pretty' she said, already going to her medical cupboard to get out the things she would need.

'I want 3 other people to help hold him down, and get them quick' she ordered, whilst putting extra antibiotics into the boss's drip. Sure enough, 2 minutes later, 3 more under 5's walked in, and helped to hold captain James down.

'Ok, this really isn't going to be pretty' molly warned, before she took her sterilised scalpel to captain James' leg, and thrust it into his wound. A bone chilling scream, from aa man on his deathbed rang out around the camp. Soon enough molly had the silver bullet in her hand, and was stitching up the incision, and disinfecting the area. They had everything for a clean, safe, simple surgery, just no anaesthetics as they were not trained with them. They were too risky, an were almost never used.

5 hours later, and molly lifted up the clean sheets. She would now see if she had saved him, or killed him...

**Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger, but i hope to update soon! Thanks for all the great reviews, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) as always, please review.**

**Thanks **

**MollyMaitland**

**xx**


End file.
